Resident Evil: ten years after
by Rengartpunk
Summary: What happened to all the people after Raccoon City was destructed? Was everything really over?


All the characters and names taken frome the Resident Evil games are Capcom's property. Elza Walker was originally to be the female character in Resident Evil 2. She was replaced by Claire Redfield in the final version. The rest is mine, enjoy it!  
  
Forgive me for the grammar an vocabulary, since english is not my first language.  
  
  
  
  
  
Resident Evil: ten years after.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Big Family  
  
  
Ten years after the so-called "Raccoon Tradgedy", Clair Redfield, her brother Chris, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Carlos Oliveira and the grown up Sherry were eating in the basement of a building. Suddenly, they heard a scream outside.  
  
-- Barry? Sherry said with a demand in her eyes.  
  
-- All right, all right, Sherry! Barry answered to the eighteen years old girl.  
  
Sherry Birkin smiled and took the shotgun against the wall. She got outside and saw about ten zombies begging for fresh flesh. Two people were standing on an amount of cars that the zombies weren't able to climb. Suddenly they saw Sherry and yelled at her.  
  
-- Hello you! Whoever you are, can you take care of them? Our car ran out of fuel, as we saw this camp. We thought it was safe. So we went here on foot.  
  
-- Don't you have a gun? asked Sherry, laughing?  
  
The zombies remarked her and started to go toward her. She still didn't shoot. She was waiting for the answer.  
  
-- Our only gun was left with our 5 years old daughter in the car. She was too tired to walk, she said. And I didn't want her to be beaten by one of those zombies. It hurts, even if you have antidote under hand. Though, we don't.  
  
-- Allright, lady! Sherry shouted.  
  
She aimed her shoutgun to the zombies that were only five step away from her. She pulled the trigger.  
  
BLAM! Three heads exploded and two pairs of legs were separated from the rest of their respective bodies.   
  
The five next zombies were prived from their head by a solid blow, comming from Sherry with the back of the shotgun. Then she slammed the heads of the two half zombies on the floor with her shoes.  
  
-- Thanks alot! shouted the woman on the amount of cars.  
  
She and her husband came down and ran to Sherry, to shake her hand.  
  
-- You're pretty good with that thing! the man said, talking for the first time.  
  
-- Thanks! Sherry answered with a glorious smile, putting the shotgun on her shoulder. Ten ways to plentily use your weapon, by Sherry Birkin.  
  
The couple realised they didn't even introduced themselves.  
  
-- My name's Elza Walker, the woman said. And this is my husband, Alfred.  
  
-- Nice to meet you, Alfred said.  
  
Sherry smiled and told them she would introduce them to her team, before giving them some fuel for their car.  
  
-- OK, Elza said, but not too long, Anny is alone and the night will come soon.  
  
-- Don't worry, I'm gonna get her with Claire's motorbike. Just tell me in what direction I should go.  
  
Alfred pointed the direction from where they came.  
  
-- Allright, then. Go in the basement of that building. You'll see your daughter before nightfall.  
  
They obtempered and she went behind the building. She started the engine and came back, riding the old vehicle. After thirty minutes of riding at full speed, she stopped next to the car. A red Chevroley, as descriebed.  
  
"What?! They came all this way on foot?" she thought.  
  
But the car was empty, no Anny around.  
  
-- Anny! she started yelling, looking around.  
  
But there was only the sand of the desert. Suddenly, something came out of the sand, next to the road, and shot a bullet in the car, next to Sherry.  
  
-- Who are you? And how do you know my name? asked the little girl with the most frightening voice she could produce from the top of her five years old.  
  
-- Easy, easy! You're safe now! (she remembered having been told that, long, long ago...) My name's Sherry. Your mum and dad sent me to find you.  
  
Suspiciously, the little girl asked:  
  
-- What are there names?  
  
-- Elza and Alfred Walker, Sherry answered, with patience.  
  
The little girl dropped the gun down looked releaved. But she suddenly looked frightened.  
  
-- What is it, Anny?  
  
-- I.. I just shot mum and dad's car window! They're gonna kill me!  
  
She looked very afraid. A zombie came from the right, making ugly sound on the road, while walking. The little girl noticed and shot it right it the head, without even turning her face. As the zombie fell on the ground, Anny stared up at Sherry.  
  
-- You're not gonna tell them, are you?  
  
-- Of course not! This will be our secret! Till they see it.  
  
Little Anny was thinking.  
  
-- Don't need to come back here. The car has no fuel, it's useless. Let's find another vehicle in that camp they went to.  
  
She was quite smart for her age. Though the world she grown up in was not the same Sherry knew before the big changes of Umbrella.  
  
Little Anny have had a special training for this world. She never knew what she missed.  
  
When you don't know Heaven, Hell can be fun.  
  
They went together on the motorbike and headed to the camp. 


End file.
